septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Septimus Heap Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Administrators The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Current Former *User:Donut6369 (talk • ) *User:Edna Turnblad (talk • ) Other administrators We are currently in the process of merging with four other wikis, therefore there is a good chance you will be seeing newly added material that are the hard works of their respective admins: *'BlackRook' from Septimus Heap Magyk Wiki (septimusheapmagyk.wikia.com) on August 28, 2011 *'DemiTitan' from World of Septimus Heap Wiki (worldofseptimus.wikia.com) on October 12, 2011 *'StephanieWyvald' from World of Septimus Heap Wiki (worldofseptimus.wikia.com) on October 12, 2011 *'Eragonthebestbettafish' from Everything about Septimus Heap Wiki (everythingaboutseptimusheap.wikia.com) on May 21, 2012 *'Wiki guy awesome' from Septimus Heap Wiki (septimus-heap.wikia.com) on April 25, 2013 However, as they both haven't been active for quite a long period, we are only listing them to homage their former contributions; if they were to become active once more, and participate on this wiki, they can contact the current fully active administrators to change their user group. Description How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Septimus Heap Wiki:Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.